iOMG!
by mjbstorygirl
Summary: Sam is in love. OMG!


_**iOMG! After the kiss. **_

_**Sam had pulled away from Freddie. She had just kissed Freddie a second time. The first time was two years ago when they both kissed each other just to get it over with. They both went right back to hating one another soon after. **_

_**But lately Sam had changed. She was being nice, helpful, and considerate all during Ridgeway High School's annual Lock- In. **_

_**She was helping Freddie and Brad iCarly's new intern with a school project. A mood app for the Pear Pad. Carly and Gibby were in another room doing little tests on her big brother Spencer. **_

_**Freddie tested the mood app on Sam and was shocked when Sam's mood read in love in big bold letters. **_

_**Making up an excuse Freddie took the laptop and showed Carly what he found out. Immediately they both jumped to the wrong conclusion of who Sam was in love with. Thinking it was the new guy Brad. **_

_**When really Sam was head over heels in love with Freddie instead. But she was too afraid to say so. **_

_**Which is why they are both now staring at one another outside in the back courtyard of the school. **_

_**Carly is looking through the window just as shocked. **_

_**Then a smile creeps up her face. She backs away from the window and heads toward the classroom to help Gibby with their project. **_

_**Sam can't stand the silence any longer. **_

_**"I'm sorry again." she said **_

_**Freddie had relaxed, "Why are you sorry? I should be sorry. I didn't realize earlier. You were hanging around me and Brad all of a sudden because you wanted to be with me. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." he replied **_

_**Freddie took a step closer to Sam. Putting his arms around her waist and tilting his head to one side, he closed his eyes and reached for her lips for another kiss. **_

_**Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck, and kissed him back. His lips were warm and soft. Gently back and forth their mouths moved in sync. But they both had to pull apart reluctantly to catch their breath. **_

_**His kiss had literally taken her breath away. **_

_**They both stood facing the other with small smiles on their faces. **_

_**"I love you Freddie." Sam finally said what she had been wanting to say. **_

_**"I love you too Sam." Freddie said **_

_**Then he leaned in again for one more sweet long kiss.**_

_**Chapter two **_

_**Sam and Freddie walked hand in hand back into the school to finish up their project with Brad. **_

_**Brad looked at the two of them expectantly. "Is everything okay now?" he asked **_

_**Sam blushed and nodded. Freddie just nodded his head. **_

_**The three of them focused on their project once again. **_

_**Meanwhile... **_

_**Carly and Gibby were standing in front of the clear box Spencer was trapped in for their project. He had just been shocked while trying to eat clam chowder in a metal bowl. He shook all over the place making the clam chowder spew on him, the floor, and the front of the test simulator box. **_

_**Basically as you could already tell Spencer was not having a good time. Carly did not want to do this stuff to her brother, but she was recording everything good and mostly bad that Spencer reacted to in this box. **_

_**Carly's mind wandered to her two bestfriends Sam and Freddie. She smiled again and realized she was happy for them both. She came back to reality when Spencer yelled,"Let me out of here!" **_

_**She pleaded with her brother with her puppy dog eyes. **_

_**Suddenly Carly felt a little thump on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sam smiling sheepishly at her. **_

_**Carly told Gibby she would be back in a sec and met her friend out in the hallway. **_

_**"OMG! I can't believe you never told me you were in love with Freddie." Carly said **_

_**"I didn't realize it till recently myself. And Carls, Freddie feels the same way." Sam said **_

_**Both girls jumped up and down. **_

_**OMG! **_

_**Chapter three **_

_**Every student at Ridgeway High School worked like maniacs to finish their end of semester projects. Finally early in the morning the kids were resting or sleeping in the hallways by their lockers, or resting their heads on the desks. **_

_**Carly's brother Spencer was no longer his sister's lab rat and went home to their apartment. But not before he gave Carly a hug and kissed her forehead. **_

_**Carly, Sam, and Freddie and Brad all yawned as they sat on the floor of the a/v room. **_


End file.
